


Galeón de mal agüero

by Asrei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Algo que escribí en mis años de ESO, Boats and Ships, Creo que mi escritura a perdido mucho desde que escribí esto, Dark, Español | Spanish, One Shot, Tenía ganas de publicarlo, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Eeeehhh... Ahora que pongo esto de mis años de la ESO me odio un poco a mi misma, ¿por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta de que llega un momento que soy un poco incapaz de seguir escribiendo una historia con varios capítulos y que la mayoría se han quedado... algo abandonadas.También creo que he olvidado como escribir. No me refiero a escribir letras, sino a expresarme escribiendo poniendo en su lugar correcto (más o menos) las comas, puntos, tildes e, incluso, los párrafos. Obtengo dudas de saber si un contenido iría en un mismo párrafo o no.¡Bien! Con todas esas quejas por fin sacadas de mi pecho, os pido que me digáis que os parece lo que escribí en mis años de ESO y que si escribís vosotros también me deis algún que otro consejo con historias largas para no dejarlas abandonadas. Aunque, tal vez debería empezar a hacer historias de un capítulo, después dos y así hasta que consiga hacer una historia de muchos capítulos. No sé. ¿Ustedes que piensan?





	Galeón de mal agüero

Un día de diciembre, un galeón en alta mar estaba en medio de una tormenta de las más feroces. El mar parecía que con cada ola quisiera tragarse al galeón y añadirlo a su colección; pero sin previo aviso vino la calma.  
  
El primer día de calma la tripulación estaba nerviosa, pero no ocurrió nada fuera de l normal, solo que no había ni pizca de viento. El segundo día el capitán dio aviso de no bajar la guardia, nadie le escuchó y la gente se relajó.  
  
En dos días no pasó nada, aunque... al tercer día ocurrió algo.  
  
Al segundo de a bordo que le tocaba hacer guardia miraba hacía las aguas y vio como estas se movían levemente. Al poco rato vio una sombra que se dirigíal al barco. Esta sombra era grande, más grande que cualquier ser marino visto. Y antes de que pudiera dar la voz de alarma había desaparecido, como si la brisa se lo hubiera llevado, silenciosamente, misteriosamente.  
  
Desde ese tercer día la gente de la tripulación fue desapareciendo, hombre por hombre,  y grumete por grumete. Al final solo quedó el capitán, pero también desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
  
  
Después de cuatro años a la deriva, el galeón llegó al puerto de una ciudad, completamente vacío, sin ninguna persona a bordo, solo con la mercancía y unas cuantas ratas.  
  
Un grupo de valientes ciudadanos, tontos soldados y un avaricioso sacerdote subierón a bordo, recorrierón todo el galeón, todos juntos por temor a esté.  Al llegar a la bodega que estaba en lo más profundo del galeón. Le dierón un vistazo  y no encontrarón nada y cuando se iban a dar media vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar una risa se empezó a escuchar.  
  
Y al volver a mirar lo que hacía dentro de la bodega encontrarón un trono de huesos y sentado en él, una pila de huesos y lo alto de estos, la cabeza, ahora calavera del capitán que se reía como el perro del diablo.  
  
  
Todos los del grupo salierón corriendo y al llegar a cubierta para su horror, vierón que el galeón se haía ido retirando lentamente, sin que ninguno del interior se diera cuenta y ante la mirada de terror de los ciudadanos del puerto.  
  
Lo que había sucecido con la antigua tripulación, les sucedió a estos hombres y sus huesos al igual que otros muscos se fuerón amontonando en la bodega del galeón, ya que no fue la última vez que apareció.  
  
De este modo el galeón fue abordado por tontos y valientes haciendo que se ganara muchos nombres, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior, igual que sus tantos rumores.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeehhh... Ahora que pongo esto de mis años de la ESO me odio un poco a mi misma, ¿por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta de que llega un momento que soy un poco incapaz de seguir escribiendo una historia con varios capítulos y que la mayoría se han quedado... algo abandonadas.
> 
> También creo que he olvidado como escribir. No me refiero a escribir letras, sino a expresarme escribiendo poniendo en su lugar correcto (más o menos) las comas, puntos, tildes e, incluso, los párrafos. Obtengo dudas de saber si un contenido iría en un mismo párrafo o no.
> 
> ¡Bien! Con todas esas quejas por fin sacadas de mi pecho, os pido que me digáis que os parece lo que escribí en mis años de ESO y que si escribís vosotros también me deis algún que otro consejo con historias largas para no dejarlas abandonadas. Aunque, tal vez debería empezar a hacer historias de un capítulo, después dos y así hasta que consiga hacer una historia de muchos capítulos. No sé. ¿Ustedes que piensan?


End file.
